


［博君一肖］王一博肖战《在一起》（15）

by ranran595



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranran595/pseuds/ranran595
Kudos: 23





	［博君一肖］王一博肖战《在一起》（15）

肖战歪着脑袋想了想，抱住王一博的脖颈，主动亲上去，温柔细致。

然而这吻只是开始，接着是喉结，锁骨，胸前一路亲下来，柔软的小舌像灵活的小鱼在王一博身上游走，游到哪儿就带来一阵欲涌的波潮。

王一博呼吸急促，掐在肖战腰上的手不自觉越来越用力，很想把手掌里的这个人现在立刻就地正法，结束这恼人的折磨，却又实在舍弃不下这样美妙绝伦的感官享受，最重要的是，他实在是爱极了肖战这幅模样。

温热的唇舌游走到腰腹顺而向下的时候，王一博的身体都绷紧了，也许是因为喝了酒，肖战反常的大胆果断，竟然直接就张唇将那昂扬的欲望吞了进去。

两个人在一起这么久，性事上肖战总是很害羞，王一博也不舍得去要求他，如今第一次被如此对待，王一博倒吸一口凉气，觉得脑袋里被一道闪电劈中了，劈得他半条命都没了。

只是他这里电闪雷鸣，肖战那边却一口将那巨物吐出来，抬眼看王一博，十分控诉：“太大了，顶得喉咙痛。”

王一博哭笑不得，只是这时怎能还容得肖战反悔，像大灰狼诱骗小白兔般诱哄道：“乖，一点一点慢慢含进去，就不会痛的。”

说着将他的头压低，又重新轻柔放进去：“来，试试看。”

醉了的肖战大多时候都听话得令人发指，果真乖乖地一点点慢慢含着舔舐起来。

王一博真是幸福得快飞起了，他觉得今天把肖战灌醉真的是他这辈子做过的最正确的事，不然哪儿来这么一只又诱人又乖巧的猫咪让他下肚？

猫咪？对喔，他差点忘了。

王一博伸手拿起盒子里最后一件东西，打开开关。

肖战正在努力吞吐，忽然觉得有些不对，两片臀瓣被分开，有东西凉凉滑滑地插进来，还带着一片痒意。

他艰难侧头，才发现那是一根巨大的毛茸茸的黑色猫尾，底端却是一个震动器，正被王一博握在手中，缓缓地插入自己身体里来。

肖战纵使醉了，这下也本能地羞耻起来，也不顾嘴里的东西了，退出来扭头就去推王一博的手。

王一博哪容他反抗，扭住肖战的手，另一只手用力，震动器直接全部进入。

肖战身子一抖，这震动器顶端自动喷发润滑液出来，也不知道是不是什么特制的润滑液，凉凉的，却生生让那里迅速地燥热起来。

他开始挣扎，只是王一博坐在沙发上居高临下，他却是在地毯上这般伏在王一博的两腿之间，两个人的姿势本来就不对等，肖战简直没有任何反抗的余地，只能任由王一博紧紧禁锢住他的两瓣臀，一下下动作。

很快的，一股热意从那里火一般燃起，势不可挡，然后全身都似乎要着起来，浓烈的渴求开始蔓卷绵延。

肖战低低地喘息，忍不住一口咬在王一博的手臂上。

王一博轻轻一笑，在肖战鼻子上一捏，把自己的皮肉解救了出来。

从把这根猫尾插进肖战的身体里，王一博发现自己不可控制地邪恶了。

他挑起肖战的下巴，在他唇上亲了亲：“叫一声主人听听。”

肖战嘴巴嘟起，小小声的说了句：“不要！”

真是一只倔强小猫咪。

王一博伸手握住猫尾震动器，他对肖战的敏感点一清二楚，只轻轻一送，肖战就呼吸一乱，身体也一软下意识往下滑。

王一博却不容他逃避，掐住他的腰肢，迫使他的臀瓣高高抬起，承受王一博手下震动器一次比一次更加深入的冲击，猫尾的绒毛在皮肤上摩擦，那种痒意让如潮涌来的快感更加的无可着落，更加地急需填满。

“想要吗？”

王一博轻笑，好整以暇。

肖战咬着嘴唇不说话，只用乌濛濛的眸子看着王一博，里面分明写满渴求。

见王一博不回应，肖战负气转头。

王一博手上的动作越发快起来。

肖战困难喘息，难耐地扭动着身体，只是这种折磨却无法逃离，无处不在。

偏偏王一博还强硬地抬起肖战的下巴，噙住他的唇舌毫不留情地翻搅，吮咬。

这样的上下夹击之下，肖战几乎要崩溃了。

王一博短暂地放开肖战的唇舌，轻抚肖战的脸颊，强迫自己不去看肖战眸中的哀怨，几乎蛊惑地说：“来，叫一声听听，叫了就给你。”

肖战委委屈屈地看王一博，面色绯红，雾濛濛的大眼因为渲染了情欲而闪着盈盈的水色，蝶翼似的睫羽上还挂着一排泪珠，欲落不落。

肖战的眉眼本就长得勾人，再加上玉白的肌肤，细细的腰肢，蓬松乱发上两只毛茸茸的尖耳，雪似的臀上那一条摆动着的巨大黑色猫尾，这样子仿佛真的是一只猫妖。

纯真清美，却又该死的妖冶魅惑。

这个妖精！

王一博心里咒骂，几乎没忍住弃械投降。

肖战带着醉意的鼻音控诉：“你欺负我！”

王一博放在猫尾震动器的手上一重，肖战又发出一声抑制不住的喘息。

王一博在肖战耳垂上重重一咬：“就是欺负你！所以呢，乖乖听话，叫一声，就给你。”

王一博气息粗重，他也已经快到了忍耐的极限，手下发狠，只向肖战的敏感之地肆意攻击。

这样密集精准的攻击下，肖战终于撑不住了，发出破碎的呜咽：“主，人——”

也许男人心中都有这样恶劣的主人情结，希望在床上把自己的爱人调教成一只独属于自己的温顺小宠物，放纵把玩，肆意凌虐。

那足可以让男人血液里所有的兽性沸腾。

王一博以前从来没有意识到原来自己也是这样恶劣的。

肖战这一声出口，王一博就觉得脑中轰轰然，血管中的血液一瞬间烧起来，怪不得很多人在性事上总喜欢这样那样的花样，原来真的是能要人命啊！

更别提是对着肖战这样的男人！

王一博再忍不住，粗暴将肖战的身体扭过来，就着这个样的姿势，拔出猫尾，掐着肖战的腰，狠狠地将自己早已经涨痛不堪的欲望贯穿进去。

完全进入的那一刻，两个人的喉咙里都控制不住发出了一声颤栗满足的叹息。

“宝贝真乖，主人今天好好喂你！”

王一博在肖战的腰窝上亲吻一下，哑着嗓子道。

肖战因他这般露骨的话羞耻得不行，红着眼睛扭头看王一博：“你总是逼迫我！”

回应他的是王一博急风骤雨的撞击，那压制已久的火山爆发般的急迫宣泄让肖战头晕目眩，如一艘汪洋中的小舟般在王一博的身下沉浮。

就这样王一博还不准备放过他，抓着肖战脖子上的黑色铆钉项圈，迫使肖战的头后仰，腰也向后弯成一个极致的弧度。  


王一博一边抽插一边在肖战的后颈上啃咬：“说，喜欢不喜欢？”

肖战整个身体完全被弯成一个反弓形锲在王一博身上上下下颠簸，持续升迭的极致快感让他头脑发昏，不知不觉喃喃道：“喜欢。”

“喜欢什么，喜欢谁？”王一博继续问。

肖战不回答，只气息越发凌乱。

王一博不满意地在肖战的臀瓣上拍了一掌，雪白的肌肤上留下淡红的指印，令人更想凌虐。

“你这个大坏蛋！”

肖战咬着双唇，眼角溢出泪花，因为吃痛，身体骤然收缩，王一博还在肖战的身体里，不免也受到影响，突如其来的紧窒让两个人都更敏感了，几乎同时闷哼一声。

王一博被夹得销魂蚀骨，掐着肖战的腰，控制不住更深地冲撞起来，沉着声音道：“回答！”

肖战都快被他逼疯了，声音断断续续：“喜欢，和你，做。”

“我是谁？”王一博不依不饶。

王一博身下在某处重重一顶，语带威胁：“宝贝知道我想听什么呦，想好了再说。”

肖战被顶得魂飞魄散，控制不住低泣出来：“求你放过我吧！”

肖战扭过头，一只手艰难地搂住王一博的脖子，在他唇上不住亲吻：“求你了，一博，求你——”

看肖战被逼成这样，王一博心也软了：“再最后叫一声，就饶了你。”

肖战在王一博的耳朵上胡乱亲，抽噎道：“饶了我，主，主人。”

小小的一声，却生生长出了勾子，勾得人三魂七魄全不是自己的了。

王一博眼睛红了，动作越来越狂暴，一阵快似一阵的挞伐让肖战有一种要被钉死在王一博身上的错觉。

最可恨他的挞伐还只集中在让肖战几欲发狂的某个地方，那一阵阵闪电似的快感劈得肖战全身发麻，他觉得自己像一尾被王一博握在掌中的游鱼，要他生就生，要他死就死。

一阵狂风暴雨，两个人几乎同时达到了顶点，释放了出来。


End file.
